Surprise for Ryouta
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: Kise galau karena beberapa hal/"Aominecchi tega banget ssu! Masa lebih milih Momoicchi daripada aku!"/"Kise-kun, putuskan saja Aomine-kun."/"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KISE RYOUTA!"/ AoKi. Birthday Fic for Kise Ryouta. Mind to read and review?


**Surprise For Ryouta**

..

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

This Fiction is MINE

Birhday Fic for Kise Ryouta

Pair: AoKi slight AoMomo

Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe)

**WARNING: OOC, typos, boys-love, setting ketika SMP, humor gagal total, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

..

Pagi itu, Kise Ryouta pundung di pojok kelas.

_Small Forward Kiseki no Sedai_ itu sedang galau.

Ah, ia menggalaukan beberapa hal di pagi yang seharusnya menjadi hari special baginya. Karena sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya.

Pertama, ia galau karena kemarin ia melihat kekasihnya, Aomine Daiki, menolak _one on one_ dengannya dan memilih pulang bersama Momoi Satsuki.

Tidak ada yang salah, memang. Tapi hal itu membuat Kise sedikit cemburu. Apalagi mereka sangat romantis, menurutnya.

Kedua, Akashi menambah porsi latihannya kemarin.

Kise sangat tidak terima dengan hal ini, namun ia masih menyayangi nyawanya sehingga ia tak memliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah kaptennya itu, atau jiwanya terancam oleh gunting kebanggan si empunya.

Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak protes ketika hanya dirimu yang porsi latihannya ditambah, sementara teman-temanmu tidak?

Dan latihan itu berhasil membuat separuh nyawanya melayang.

..

"Ohayou, Kise-kun."

Satu sapaan itu berhasil membuat Kise menoleh dari kegiatan pundungnya. "Ohayou mou, Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan dengan suara lemas itu. "Ada apa, Kise-kun? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Ya, tentu saja Kuroko heran dengan keadaan Kise saat ini. Tidak biasanya ia membalas sapaannya dengan suara lemas. Biasanya Kise akan heboh seraya memeluk dirinya, dan berakhir dengan lemparan gunting Akashi padanya yang terlalu heboh.

'_Mungkin karena latihan neraka Akashi-kun kemarin…'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok ssu…" jawab Kise dengan suara pelan. Kuroko melirik Aomine yang sekelas dengan mereka. Yang dilirik tidak merasa dan asyik bercanda dengan Momoi. Kuroko mengela nafasnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas itu.

Midorima sedang mendengarkan Oha Asa di handphonenya melalui headset.

Akashi membaca buku.

Murasakibara asyik dengan snacknya.

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi. Tak ada yang bisa merasakan keanehan ini, pikirnya.

'_Tentu saja karena rencana itu…'_

"Bisa ceritakan masalahmu, Kise-kun?"

Kise menatap Kuroko yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, hal yang paling jarang dilakukan olehnya. Kalau saja Kise sedang tidak dalam mode galau, ia pasti sudah berteriak heboh dan memeluk pemuda bayangan dihadapannya itu.

Kise terdiam, lalu menunduk. "Ah, itu― "

Dan ucapannya terputus oleh bel yang berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran pertama segera dimulai.

Dan Kuroko, selaku siswa yang (sedikit) penasaran oleh perubahan sikap Kise pagi itu, hanya bisa terdiam.

Dan itu artinya, Kise harus menunda penjelasannya sampai istirahat tiba.

Dalam hati, Kuroko berniat melemparkan gunting kesayangan Akashi kepada pelaku pemencet bel itu.

Kise hanya bisa nyengir kaku melihat pemuda bayangan yang (tidak biasanya) mengeluarkan aura hitam setelah meninggalkan bangkunya.

..

Kise makin galau.

Penyebabnya ketiga adalah ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris yang mendadak saat pelajaran kedua yang merupakan Bahasa Inggris.

Satu kelas kaget, pengecualian untuk Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise. Tentu saja Kise sedikit kaget, namun ia berusaha tenang mengingat Bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu kelebihannya.

Namun diluar dugaan, Kise mendapat nilai 60 saat hasilnya dibagikan. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Mengingat ia tak pernah mendapat remedial ataupun nilai dibawah 80 dalam mata pelajaran ini.

Yah, itu salahnya sendiri yang masih dalam mode galau. Bahkan beberapa kali ia berusaha bertanya pada Midorima (namun yang ditanya tentu saja enggan memberikan jawabannya).

"_Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi!"_

_Midorima sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kise yang berbisik memanggil namanya._

"_Midorimacchi, jawaban nomor 11 sampai 25 apa sih? Aku gak tau ssu!"_

_Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Midorima. Ia melemparkan sebuah kertas yang ia remas asal kepada Kise. Kise berbinar, namun harapannya mendapat jawaban dari Shooting Guard itu pupus sudah._

'_KERJAKAN SENDIRI NANODAYO!'_

"…_Hidoi ssu…"_

..

"Kise-kun."

Kise menoleh pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang berjalan kearahnya seraya membawa kotak bentonya dan vanilla shake.

"Kurokocchi! Sini ssu~" Kise melambaikan tangannya dibawah pohon yang ia duduki selama istirahat belangsung. Kuroko menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Mereka hanya makan berdua, tanpa ditemani anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Kise hanya bersabar seraya mengelus dadanya. _Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hari ini Gemini berada di posisi terakhir. Ngenesnya ssu… padahal kan ini hari ulang tahunku ssu…_

Tunggu, sejak kapan Kise memperhatikan urutan zodiaknya seperti Midorima?

"Jadi, ada masalah apa, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko seraya memakan bentonya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Kise menghela napas.

"…dari kemarin Aominecchi dan Momoicchi berdua terus ssu…" ucap Kise lirih. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai melupakan bento yang tengah ia makan.

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar curhatan Kise sambil sesekali menyeruput vanilla shake nya dan melahap bentonya.

.

"_Aominecchi~ _one on one_ lagi yuk ssu~!" Kise melemparkan sebuah bola basket kepada pemuda tan itu._

_Aomine menguap malas. "Hah~? Malas ah Kise…" ia melempar balik bola itu pada Kise._

"_Pelit ssu!"_

.

"_Hah…hah…Akashicchi~ udah ya ssu~ aku capek~"_

"_Kau berani menentangku, Ryouta?" *ckris*_

"_Huwee~ Aominecchi, bantuin ak―"_

"_Hei Satsuki, aku capek. Belikan minuman dong!"_

"…"

.

_Setelah latihan selesai, Kise yang nyaris lumpuh akibat latihan special dari Akashi, menghampiri kekasih tan nya._

"_Aominecchi, ayo pulang ssu~"_

"_Aku ada janji dengan Satsuki. Kau pulang saja duluan."_

_Kise merasa cemburu, tentu saja._

"_Memangnya kalian mau ngapain sih?"_

"_Bawel kau! Sudah, cepat pulang sana! Kau harus istirahat!"_

"_HIDOIII~~!"_

.

"…Ya gitu deh ssu. Aominecchi tega banget ssu! Masa lebih milih Momoicchi daripada aku! Hidoi ssu~ sakitnya tuh disini ssu~~" rengek Kise yang mengeluarkan air mata buayanya seraya menunjuk dadanya.

Kuroko hanya menatap Kise datar seraya menyeruput vanilla shake nya. "Yang sabar ya Kise-kun," ucapnya menyemagati. Namun wajahnya yang masih menjukkan raut datar membuat Kise ragu apakah pemuda bayangan itu mengasihaninya atau tidak.

"Lalu aku harus apa ssu…" ucap Kise lirih. Kuroko menepuk pundak Kise dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan (meski wajahnya tetap datar).

"Kise-kun, putuskan saja Aomine-kun."

"…eh?"

1%, Kise mengerjap.

20%, ia menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam.

70%, ia membelalakkan kedua irisnya.

99%, 100%. Loading complete.

"EEEHHH?! GAK MAU SSU~~~!" Teriaknya seraya menangis (bohongan) dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan pemuda itu.

"Berisik, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko tanpa bersalah. Kise masih berlinang air mata. "T-t-tapi-tapi idenya Kurokocchi tadi―"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik, Kise-kun? Daripada Kise-kun sakit hati melihat Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san berduaan tanpa ada hubungan apapun, lebih baik putuskan saja Aomine-kun."

JDER. Ternyata ucapan Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya itu sungguh menusuk pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

"Kurokocchi wa hidoi ssu…" ucap Kise.

"Aku tidak kejam, Kise-kun. Aku cuma menyarankan."

Iya. Pemilihan kata untuk sarannya itu salah penempatan. Ditambah lagi kau mengucapkannya dengan muka innocent. Itu kejam, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise sedikit merajuk, membuat dirinya menjadi seperti anak kecil dihadapan pemuda bayangan itu.

"Tapi aku tau kalau Aomine-kun sangat mencintai Kise-kun."

Kise terpana mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Ia menatap Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya, membuat Kise ikut tersenyum juga.

Ya, mungkin dirinya yang terlalu negative thinking, sehingga membuatnya tak mengingat kasih sayang _ace Kiseki no Sedai_ itu saat melihat kekasihnya berduaan dengan teman kecilnya.

..

"Kise, ngapain kamu disini senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"…eh?"

Kise tersentak saat mendapati Aomine yang bertanya padanya. Tak hanya itu, 'dari mana Aominecchi―bukan, SEJAK KAPAN AOMINECCHI ADA DISINI?!'

"Sejak kapan Aominecchi disini ssu?!" seru Kise menyuarakan pikirannya. Aomine dengan tenang menjawab.

"Sejak kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memainkan bentomu."

Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Aku gak sendiri ssu, ada Kurokocchi…"

Ucapannya terputus saat pemuda bayangan itu menghilang. _'Terkutuklah _misdirection_ dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu ssu!'_

"Oh iya, kenapa Aominecchi disini ssu?" Tanya Kise setelah puas mengutuk Kuroko dalam batinnya. Ia menatap Aomine yang sedikit gelagapan. "Eh, itu… aku mencarimu. Kau dan Tetsu tidak ikut makan siang bersama kami tadi."

Kise menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau kan berduaan terus dengan Momoicchi! Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, dan Murasakicchi juga sudah pergi duluan sebelum kuajak ssu!"

Aomine sedikit melongo melihat Kise yang sedang ngambek itu. Duh gemesnya, jadi pengen dicubit~~

"Ittai ssu! Aominecchi hidoi~~" ucap Kise saat Aomine mencubit pipi kanannya. Aomine nyengir nista. Oh, Daiki, akhirnya kau bisa merealisasikan keinginanmu~

"Ikut aku, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Kise tersentak. Ia merapikan kotak bekalnya dan berjalan mengikuti Aomine. "Kita mau kemana? Memangnya di kelas gak ada guru ssu?"

"Guru-guru sedang rapat," jawab Aomine singkat. Kise hanya terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Hal itu otomatis membuat Aomine ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Oi, Kise. Ada apa?"

Kise tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk. "Aominecchi, aku mau Tanya. Tapi Aominecchi jangan marah ya ssu…"

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Kise sedikit gugup.

"…A-aominecchi mencintaiku kan?"

Keheningan tercipta. Aomine tersentak dan Kise harap-harap cemas.

"Kau ini nanya apa sih…sudah tentu aku mencintaimu…" ucap Aomine lembut seraya mengelus surai kuning milik kekasihnya.

"Y-yang bener?"

"Iya…"

"T-terus…" Kise menelan air liurnya, "…a-aku kan cowok. B-bukannya Aominechi suka cewek yang…berdada besar seperti Momoicchi?"

Aomine jawdrop. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu sih, Kise?"

Satu jawaban, dan itu membuat Aomine tersentak. "Karena aku penasaran. Aominecchi kan teman dekatnya Momoicchi sejak kecil. Kenapa memilih aku ssu? Lagipula kan ada Kurokocchi yang jadi partnermu dalam basket ssu…"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, itu… entahlah. Aku tertarik padamu. Cuma itu."

JLEB. Kise mengeluarkan air matanya. Aomine panic begitu melihat Kise yang mulai nangis.

"O-oi Kise! Aku tidak―"

"AHOMINECCHI BAKA! AHO! AKU BENCI AHOMINECCHI!" Teriaknya seraya berlari menuju ruang basket outdoor SMP Teikou. Aomine mengejarnya.

"KISE! AKU―"

"AKU GAK MAU NGOMONG SAMA AHOMINECCHI LAGI! AHOMINECCHI NO BAKA!" Teriaknya seraya membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu.

Dor! Dor!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KISE RYOUTA~~~~!"

"Eh?" Kise hanya terdiam melihat seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi yang sedang menaburkan confetti kearahnya.

"…Kise! Hah…hah…" Aomine tiba di ruangan itu dengan nafas memburu karena mengejar kekasihnya. Momoi berkacak pinggang menatap Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ki-chan sehingga membuatnya menangis seperti ini?!" telunjuknya menuding pada Kise yang matanya sembab, efek menangis tadi.

"Eh, eh? Kenapa kalian disini ssu?" Tanya Kise polos. Midorima menjitaknya.

"Baka! Sekarang kan ulang tahunmu!" Kise mengerjap.

"OH IYA SSU! Ah, Midorimacchi baik sekali ssu~" Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. "T-tentu saja tidak, nanodayo! Si Dakian itu dan Momoi yang menyelenggarakannya!" ucap Midorima seraya menunjuk dua orang yang dimaksud.

"Hei, siapa yang dakian—ouch!"

"Benar kata Midorin, Ki-chan! Kami yang menyelengarakan pesta ini untukmu!" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum setelah menyikut Aomine.

"Kise-kun, silahkan tiup lilinnya." Kuroko menyodorkan Sebuah cake kepada Kise dengan lilin berangka 15 yang menyala, serta krim yang bertuliskan "Tanjoubi Omedettou Kisechin". Kise sediki heran melihat tulisan itu.

"Murasakibara-kun yang membuat kuenya."

Oh, pantas…EH?

"Buat permintaanmu sebelum meniup lilinnya, Ki-chan!" ucap Momoi bersemangat.

Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin terus berteman dengan kalian ssu! Lalu aku juga berharap kita akan saling mengingat satu sama lain ketika kita sudah lulus nanti~"

Setelah itu Kise meniup lilin dan memotong kuenya.

"Murasakicchi, buka mulutmu ssu~"

Dan suapan pertama jatuh pada raksasa Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Soalnya Murasakicchi yang membuat kue ini! Jadi dia yang harus mendapat suapan pertama ssu!" ucap Kise polos.

Aomine pundung bersama bola basketnya di pojok ruangan.

..

"Ini kado dariku, Ki-chan!"

Momoi menyerahkan kadonya yang dibungkus kertas kado bermotif bunga matahari. "Arigatou ssu~" Kise menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ini untukmu," Midorima menyerahkan sebuah benda yang kita kenali dengan mudah.

"KOK LIPGLOSS PINK SSU?! AKU INI COWOK, MIDORIMACCHI~~"

Teriakan Kise membuat mereka menutup kedua telinga. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya seperti biasa. "Hari ini lucky item untuk Gemini adalah lipgloss berwarna pink."

Kise sweatdrop.

"Ini untuk Kisechin." Murasakibara memberikan beberapa snacknya pada Kise, yang diterima dengan setengah hati. "Kalau Kisechin tidak bisa menghabiskannya, buatku saja."

Kise sweatdrop lagi. "Kalau begitu ini untuk Murasakicchi. Aku ambil ini saja." Ia mengembalikannya seraya mengambil 3 kotak Pocky dan 3 batang Lollypop.

"Arigatou Kisechin."

Yang lainnya facepalm melihat adegan itu.

"Ini untuk Kise-kun." Kuroko menyerahkan kadonya yang berbungkus kertas kado biru muda polos. "Arigatou ssu~" ucapnya seraya memeluk Kuroko. "Kise-kun…sesak…"

"Ryouta, lepas." *ckris*

Satu ucapan, dan hal itu membuat Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda bayangan itu.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Ini untukmu." Ia melemparkan kadonya yang terbungkus kertas kado merah polos pada Kise. Kise tersenyum lebar pada kaptennya. "Arigatou, Akashicchi~"

Kise sudah menerima semua kado dari temannya. Err, tidak semua sih…

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak memberikan kado kepada Kise-kun?"

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Aomine yang berdiri santai dibelakang Kise. "Oh, itu…nanti saja." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

..

Akashi melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah sore ternyata. Ayo pulang, hari ini latihan kuliburkan." Ucap Akashi seraya berjalan hendak keluar dari ruang basket itu. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai (kecuali Momoi) bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Aomine seraya membantu membawakan kado Kise. Kise mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan pulang.

"Rumahmu pasti berantakan nanti."

Kise menoleh pada Aomine. "Berantakan kenapa ssu?"

Aomine menghela nafas. "Kau pasti mendapat banyak kado dari fansmu."

Kise terkekeh melihat Aomine yang sedikit cemuru pada fansnya. Ya, Kise adalah seorang model. Wajar saja…

Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan rumah Kise. Kise mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Aomine.

"Tunggu, Kise." Ucap Aomine yang mencegah Kise untuk masuk kedalam kediamannya. Kise menatap Aomine heran.

"Aku…aku belum memberikan kado ku kan…" ucapnya sedikit merona. Kise tersenyum. "Aominecchi mau memberikanku apa ssu?"

Aomine mendekat kearah Kise. "Tutup matamu."

Kise menurut. Lalu, Aomine memakaikan sebuah benda kepada Kise. "Kau boleh membukanya sekarang."

Kise meraba lehernya. "…Kalung?" Ya, Aomine memberikan kalung dengan tulisan 'AoKi' sebagai hiasannya. Wajahnya merona ketika Aomine mengenakan kalung yang sama. "A-aominecchi…"

Aomine memeluk Kise. "Tanjoubi omedettou, Kise…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan mencium kepala Kise. Wajah Kise semakin merona. Ia membalas pelukan Aomine dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, mereka melepasnya. Aomine mengelus rambut kekasihnya. "Masuklah, kau harus istirahat. Besok ku jemput," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum. Kise membalas senyumnya. "Ha'i, arigatou Aominecchi…"

..

END

Author's note:

Tanjoubi omedettou Kisecchi~~~~ *tebar confetti*

Ah, minna-san. Ini birthday fic untuk Kise Ryouta, sekaligus fic pertama saya di Fandom ini. Yoroshiku *bows*

Terus, terus. Soal zodiaknya Kise, itu memang bener Gemini kan? Takut salah saya ._.v

Karena saya baru memulai debut saya disini, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, tolong di review fic ini, arigatou! ^^

-Kuroyuki-

P.S: Silahkan dinikmati /? Omake nya~

Omake 1

Kise merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ulang tahunnya akan menjadi special seperti ini. Yah, ia sangat bersyukur mendapat teman-teman seperti mereka.

"Ah ya, kadonya ssu!" serunya. Ia membuka kado dari Momoi, Akashi, dan Kuroko. Yang pertama dari Momoi. Ia sweatdrop begitu melihat isinya.

"Apa aku ini feminim sehingga Momoicchi menghadiahiku buku harian ssu? Mana warnanya kuning dan coraknya bunga matahari lagi ssu…" gumamnya. Ia memilih untuk menyimpannya ditempat aman, sehingga kedua kakaknya tak mengetahui jika ia memiliki benda seperti itu.

Ia beralih ke kado yang kedua pemberian kaptennya. Kise sedikit terharu saat mengetahui dirinya dihadiahi sepasang sepatu olahraga.

"Akashicchi, meskipun kau kapten yang sadis ternyata kau masih punya hati ssu~"

Nun jauh disana, Akashi bersin-bersin.

"Nah, dari Kurokocchi apa ya ssu~" ia penasaran akan kado dari pemuda itu. Ketika ia mengetahuinya, ia histeris.

"KUROKOCCHI HIDOI SSU~~~ MASA AKU DIKASH BONEKA ANJING?! MEMANGNYA AKU INI CEWEK SSU~?!"

..

Omake 2

"Dai-chan! Yang ini bagus tidak ya? Ah, tapi terlalu mahal…"

"Satsuki."

"Wah, ini bagus! Ah, warnanya tidak cocok dengan Ki-chan!"

"Satsu—"

"Eeh, ini murah lho, tapi tidak akan cocok dengan Ki-chan juga!"

"Sa—"

"AAKKHH! Dai-chan, aku tak bisa memilihkan hadiah yang bagus untuk Ki-chan!" Momoi berteriak frustasi di dalam sebuah toko. Aomine menghela nafas. "Yang manapun sama saja. Ayo cepat pulang!" ucapnya malas.

Momoi merajuk. "Besok kan Ki-chan ulang tahun! Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang berkesan untuknya!" Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah buku harian kuning bercorak bunga matahari. Ia mengambilnya.

"Dai-chan~ ini bagus tidak~?"

Aomine sweatdrop. "…terserah kau saja."

"Yatta~" Momoi tersenyum senang dan segera menuju kasir untuk membayar buku harian itu. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memandang kalung yang akan ia berikan kepada kekasihnya besok. Ia tersenyum.

'_Semoga kau menyukainya, Kise…'_

..

Omake END


End file.
